


Tonight's gonna be

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Human Shino, M/M, ShinoKiba - Freeform, Triton Kiba, mermaid
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Shino não gosta de baladas. Ele prefere ficar em casa, no melhor de uma rotina calma e confortável.Mas quando um amigo pede para que seja sua companhia de segurança em um encontro às escuras, ele não pode negar!E assim Shino se vê envolvido na noite mais insana de sua vida.





	1. ... a Crazy Night

**_I gotta feelin'  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get off_**

Aburame Shino não era um homem de hábitos noturnos. Longe disso. Para ele, uma rotina perfeita envolvia chegar em casa depois do trabalho, tomar um longo banho, preparar um chá quentinho e ler alguma coisa até a hora do jantar, depois do qual se permitia assistir televisão ou resolver palavras cruzadas no tablet.

Mas naquela noite a rotina fugiu ao de sempre.

Podia não ser baladeiro, mas era um excelente amigo.

Por isso quando Uchiha Sasuke pediu que fosse com ele à uma boate, aceitou. O rapaz vinha trocando mensagens com um desconhecido nas redes sociais. Aquela seria a primeira vez que se encontrariam. O lugar escolhido era uma boate recém-inaugurada, que enchia de clientes todas as noites. Um território seguro, todavia não algo que Shino escolhesse para um primeiro encontro. Por que não um shopping ou uma cafeteria?

Enfim…

Vestiu-se com o costumeiro casaco longo e os óculos de sol, que lhe deram um ar fashion não planejado e encontrou-se com Sasuke no lugar combinado nos arredores. Dali rumaram para a boate e Shino quase desanimou com o tamanho da fila. Felizmente Sasuke tinha tudo sobre controle e o nome na lista VIP. Com isso puderam passar na frente dos outros e ter acesso a “Beauty Nights”.

O interior era incrível, não podia negar.

O hall de entrada espaçoso estava decorado com bom gosto e sofisticação, prata e branco eram tons dominantes. Muitas pessoas desfilavam por ali, em trajes típicos da moda noturna.

— Vamos para o bar — Sasuke chamou.

Shino concordou. O outro rapaz já conhecia a boate, sabia para qual lado seguir.

O bar se resumia a um espaço menor, tomado por pequenas mesas redondas. Ao fundo, um grande balcão de vidro com design futurista onde três bartenders faziam malabarismos com garrafas para atender aos clientes que aguardavam bebidas.

Encontraram uma mesa disponível, ou assim deu-se a entender, pois o casal que a ocupava levantou-se liberando as cadeiras. Ambos foram rápidos e sentaram-se logo. Sasuke fez um sinal para um barman que desfilava com uma bandeja.

— O que quer beber?

— Um Gim Tônica — não tinha intenção nenhuma de se embriagar. Estava ali só como companhia de segurança.

Quando o funcionário se aproximou, Sasuke pediu o drink de Shino e uma cerveja para si. Em pouco tempo estavam bebendo e observando ao redor. A música ambiente era vibrante e ecoava em bom tom, mas nada que atrapalhasse as conversas. Algumas pessoas iam de um lado para o outro, dançando de leve ou cantarolando baixinho. Havia vários grupinhos em pé aqui e ali, todas as mesas já foram ocupadas.

Shino e Sasuke não conversavam, mas era algo da personalidade deles. Aquela não era uma amizade efusiva ou marcada por bate-papos calorosos. E a força do vínculo estava justamente em saberem dessa característica e ficarem confortáveis na presença um do outro mesmo em longos silêncios.

Bebericaram mais uma dose das bebidas, antes que um “sorriso ambulante” se aproximasse. Shino já tinha visto aquele rapaz nas fotos das redes sociais, era inconfundível: sorriso imenso e cabelos loiros bagunçados. O crush de Sasuke: Uzumaki Naruto.

— Qualquer coisa estou no celular — falou discreto e levantou-se, liberando o lugar.

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça, grato pelo gesto de amizade.

Dali Shino seguiu até o bar, rodeou alguns minutos até que alguém levantasse de uma das banquetas estilo giratório e ele pudesse se sentar. Pediu uma rodada de sake quente para bebericar enquanto esperava o desenrolar daquela noite: ou Sasuke lhe mandaria um sinal, interrompendo o encontro ou tudo daria certo, ele sentiria confiança para continuar com o tal Naruto e Shino poderia voltar para casa.

Pelo espelho atrás do balcão conseguiu espiar o amigo. Apesar da distância via Naruto dar gargalhadas e gesticular enquanto falava. Sasuke não parecia incomodado ou entediado. Aquele olhar que dominava as íris negras era de puro interesse.

É. Noite de sorte grande para aquele Uchiha.

Menos mal. Eram bons amigos. Shino queria que ele encontrasse um companheiro decente, já que procurava alguém.

 ** _Fill up my cup  
Mazal tov  
That tonight's gonna be  
a good night_**

Começou a sentir vontade de ir ao banheiro e ficou desanimado. Esses lugares sempre tinham filas imensas! Mas enrolar demais era pior.

Virou o último gole de sake e foi procurar os sanitários. Precisou voltar ao hall de entrada, que parecia ter enchido mais no decorrer daquela quase uma hora em que estava ali. Notou as características e discretas setas indicando a direção de um corredor e seguiu para lá, deparando-se com o final em bifurcação. À direita o espaço feminino, à esquerda o sanitário masculino.

Não havia fila.

Empurrou a porta de vai-e-vem e observou o interior todo revestido de pisos e azulejos branco e cinza. Estava bem limpo, não podia negar. Limpo até demais, já que o chão estava coberto por um pouco de água. Bem, parecia água…

Evitou os reservados e foi direto para os mictórios. Não demorou muito se aliviando.

Então caminhou até a bancada com várias pias dispostas em fileiras, dedicou um segundo para se observar no espelho antes de abrir uma das torneiras e levar o primeiro susto da noite. A peça estava mal encaixada, espirrou um jato de água que morou a frente da roupa de Shino, o espelho e até mesmo o chão!

Estava explicado o porquê da água no piso.

Rapidamente fechou a torneira, cortando fluxo de água. Balançou as mãos que pingavam e analisou o estrago nas roupas. O casaco estava respingado, mas a peça era grossa e não chegou a alcançar seu corpo. Só os óculos e as mãos estavam molhados. Nada que o papel-toalha do suporte preso à parede não resolvesse. Suspirou.

Puxou duas folhas e começou a passa pelo tecido do casaco.

Por estar de frente ao espelho seus olhos captaram a cauda de peixe escapando pelo vão embaixo da porta do reservado, antes de sumir ligeira. Sentiu-se constrangido por dar o flagra íntimo sem querer. Não era como se estivesse espiando e…

E…

E…

Cauda de peixe?!

Paralisou-se, abismado pela ilusão que pensou ter visto. Nunca consumiu drogas na vida. Teria alguém batizado a Gim Tonica ou o sake que ingeriu mais cedo? Que alucinação era aquela: peixes gigantes no banheiro de uma boate?!!

Ainda naquele estado de estupor, com os olhos fixos no espelho, viu a porta se abrir em uma gretinha minúscula e um olho espiar por esse espacinho quase ínfimo. Assim que o dono do misterioso e peculiar olho notou Shino ali parado, a porta fechou-se com uma batida.

Okay. Aquele era o banheiro, certo? Não a toca do coelho em Wonderland…

— Está tudo bem aí? — Shino perguntou virando-se para o reservado, dando as costas para o espelho.

— Está sim! — a resposta veio muito alta e rápida demais — Eu estou muito ótimo. Minhas duas pernas também, sabe? Estão muito corretas no lugar. Bem encaixadas. Obrigado.

Shino quase riu.

Compreendeu tudo na mesma hora.

Era uma espécie de pegadinha, claro. A água esguichada, a cauda de peixe, a conversa esquisita…

Tal linha de pensamentos foi interrompida quando um novo vão se abriu e se fechou tão logo constatou Shino ainda estar ali.

— Não se preocupe! Estou tudo inteiro! Obrigado! — a voz se fez ouvir de novo, com um tom um tanto urgente.

Shino girou os olhos, impaciente. Era sempre reservado e calmo, observador nato às vezes sendo tratado como idiota apenas por preferir uma postura mais cordata. Isso não significava que gostava de ser feito de bobo! Principalmente se suas suspeitas se confirmassem: a voz parecia pertencer a um adolescente que sequer deveria estar ali!

Irritado, deu alguns passos cuidadosos para não escorregar na água e parou pertinho da porta do único reservado que estava fechado. Nesse momento dois homens entraram no banheiro conversando. Foram até os mictórios pisando na água, pouco se importando com o risco e se aliviaram, sem interromper o papo ou ligar para Shino. Menos de dois minutos depois saiam sem lavar as mãos, para desagrado do rapaz. Como havia pessoas péssimas nesse mundo!

Quando tudo silenciou, Shino concentrou-se na porta fechada outra vez. Aguardou com a paciência de um predador. O tempo foi passando lento, até que o vãozinho curioso se abriu, mas antes que quem quer que estivesse ali dentro pudesse fechar, Aburame Shino empurrou a folha de madeira com força, surpreendendo o desconhecido.

A surpresa ficou óbvia na face de pele amorenada. Os olhos de íris peculiar se arregalaram, selvagens e assustados. A palidez da tez se acentuou, destacando triângulos vermelhos desenhados nas bochechas. A boca se abriu em um protesto mudo, exibindo uma fileira de dentes branquinhos em que as presas afiadas eram o que mais chamava atenção.

Parecia ter por volta de dezessete, dezoito anos, sentado no vaso sanitário, meio segurando uma longa cauda recoberta por escamas em um magnífico degrade de verde. A posição meio torta era tão incômoda que dava pena de se ver.

Apesar disso, Shino quase riu. Que droga de noite era aquela?!

Ali estava ele no banheiro semi-inundado de uma boate, na madrugada de sexta-feira, no meio de uma pegadinha feita por algum engraçadinho sem noção.

Exceto que não tinha como ser brincadeira. Aquele cheiro de maresia que o alcançou assim que abriu a porta, o encaixe perfeito na junção entre a parte humana e a suposta parte animal, todo o contexto que se descortinava bem diante de seus olhos…

Aquele parecia ser um autêntico homem-peixe. Ou melhor...

Seria sua conclusão fruto de pura insanidade?

Parecia uma autentica sereia.

Quanta loucura.

**_That tonight's gonna be  
a good good night_ **


	2. ... a Funny Night

**_I gotta feelin'_ **

Shino tinha que admitir que aquele garoto era um excelente ator.

Excelentíssimo na verdade. A nível de Oscar e tudo o mais. Nada que se costumasse ver em shows de auditório de quinta categoria. Talvez devesse dar um crédito e entrar no jogo, em respeito ao jeito magistral com o qual exibia os sentimentos. Tão tocante…

Porque o susto que ele levou se transformou em medo, parecendo sincero a tal ponto que acionou o gatilho da decência em Shino e o fez puxar a porta, fechando-a.

O silêncio esquisito durou poucos segundos antes que a porta externa se abrisse e um homem de meia idade uniformizado entrasse. Vinha com acessórios de limpeza, certamente para dar um jeito a água após algum cliente reclamar.

— Peço desculpas pelo transtorno — o funcionário reclinou-se de leve — Vou secar imediatamente.

Shino empurrou os óculos sobre o nariz. Pegadinha elaborada… estranha, porém complexa em seus detalhes incoerentes.

Olhou na direção da porta e ouviu o som baixinho da trava sendo trancada.

— Hum… — limpou a garganta — Meu… amigo está com dor de barriga. Se puder nos dar alguns minutos.

O outro pareceu desconcertado.

— Claro! Que falta de tato. Vou esperar lá fora e colocar uma placa pedindo que usem o sanitário principal na área de dança — antes de sair ainda deixou um aviso de piso molhado no meio do banheiro.

Shino assistiu enquanto o funcionário saia e compreendeu porque aquele banheiro estava vazio. O principal ficava em outro lugar.

Então respirou fundo duas vezes.

— Precisa de ajuda? — falou para a porta.

— Eu preciso! Aquilo molhou tudo. Minha blusa não seca… eu preciso secar. Mais… a calça rasgou. Eu não sei o que faço pra arrumar isso tudo — a resposta não demorou a vir. E o tom desesperado era de partir o coração — Você meu amigo?

Engolindo em seco, Shino olhou ao redor tentando localizar alguma câmera secreta, alguma luzinha vermelha ou sinal de que estava sendo filmado.

— Sou — respondeu sentindo-se meio trouxa. Chamou aquele garoto de “amigo” para não levantar suspeitas, não devia ser levado a sério — Espere um pouco.

Foi até o suporte de papel-toalha. Começou a puxar várias folhas com a sensação de que a qualquer segundo alguém ia surgir do nada e gritar “Te pegamos!!”. Ele ficaria devidamente irritado, mas seria condescendente. Quem nunca caiu nesses truques de televisão? No fim não aceitaria ceder seu direito de imagem e a brincadeira nunca iria ao ar. Podia recitar uma boa dúzia de programas populares em canais questionáveis ao qual não assistia, mas dos quais não conseguia fugir das propagandas no dia a dia.

Por fim pegou um tanto razoável de papel e nada aconteceu.

Com a garganta subitamente apertada regressou para perto do reservado, abaixou-se e deu um jeito de enfiar o braço pelo vão.

— Aqui. Pegue isso e use para se secar.

Algo viscoso e úmido esbarrou em seus dedos quando o papel foi puxado. A custo não pulou de susto. Enquanto ficava de pé novamente, ouviu a voz soar mais calma:

— Eu acho que não adianta. A blusa tá muito molhada.

Shino olhou para o próprio corpo. Seu casaco poderia cobrir bem outra pessoa, mesmo se ela não usasse nada mais por baixo. Respirou fundo de novo. Não pôde acreditar em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Num minuto bebia uns drinques no balcão, no outro estava pensando em como resgatar um homem-peixe dentro do banheiro da boate!

— Tire a blusa e use o papel para secar o que puder. Eu te empresto o meu casaco.

— Seco! Que susto eu levou quando aquilo espirrou água. Eu consigo ficar esse tempo todo a salvo, sem molhar e… hum.. Caralho! Tem coisa é perigoso demais.

Shino olhou no relógio. Já tinha passado um bom tempo. O argumento de que tudo não passava de uma pegadinha não enganava mais a ele mesmo. A não ser que o ápice fosse sua reação ao ser bom samaritano e entregar uma peça de roupa. Mas precisava alimentar tal ideia, muito mais verossímil do que crer que tinha um sereio no banheiro!

— Deu certo! Ah, que alívio. Me dá casaco!

A ordem fez Shino erguer as sobrancelhas. Bem arrogante para quem precisava de ajuda… apesar disso tirou a peça e esticou-se um pouco para passá-la por cima da porta.

— Aqui.

— Obrigado!

Houve um puxão leve. Em segundos a roupa trocava de mãos. Seguiu-se um breve intervalo cheio de expectativas e sons abafados dentro do reservado, típicos de roupa sendo vestida em um lugar apertado. Mais um instante de silêncio.

Então a tranca girou e a porta se abriu, tão somente para Shino ser brindado com um sorriso estonteante, de presinhas afiadas.

— Que apuro eu passou! Caralho desgraça!!

Foi a oportunidade de analisar bem aquele garoto. Claramente os olhos não eram humanos, de íris peculiar animalesca numa constituição nunca vista antes. Os triângulos vermelhos nas bochechas não pareciam feitos de tinta ou outro material, pareciam mais um sinal como… manchas impregnadas na pele. Tinha estatura mediana: não era alto, tão pouco baixo demais. A diferença de altura entre eles devia beirar os quinze centímetros.

O casaco era grande o bastante para cobri-lo até abaixo dos joelhos. Sim. A surpreendente cauda havia desaparecido! Não restou sinal da bela imagem em degrade de verde. Nem as pontas dos dedos eram visíveis, pois as mangas cobriam-lhe as mãos! Nos pés, um all star ao menos dois números maior do que o ideal. O cabelo curto repicado era uma bagunça castanha. No chão, abandonada, jazia uma camiseta preta com nuvens vermelhas encharcada. E algo rasgado que devia ter sido uma calça jeans escura.

Então a porta externa se abriu.

A mente de Shino muito traidora explodiu em um sonoro “TROUXA”. Aquele era o momento em que as câmeras e o apresentador surgiam e causavam um alvoroço? O esperado desfecho para a situação. Todavia era apenas o senhor da limpeza, confirmando se era adequado entrar. Queria finalizar logo o trabalho.

— Posso? — perguntou olhando de Shino para o garoto desconhecido.

— Claro, peço desculpas pelo transtorno.

— Eu vou pra minha casa. Obrigado — o jovem desconhecido reclinou-se na direção de Shino, a gola alta do casaco balançando de um jeito folgado, e começou a caminhar engraçado em direção à porta, era complicado andar com aqueles sapatos. Parou perto da porta e voltou-se para Shino — Pra que direção fica o mar?

Para tudo havia um limite. Até mesmo para se auto enganar. Shino não podia mais usar a justificativa de que estava em um Reality Show. O coração disparou no peito e a mente pareceu em branco. Fez a única coisa em que pensou para prolongar a intenção um pouco mais.

— Vamos conversar e eu te digo.

— Tudo bem.

Shino pegou as roupas rasgadas do chão e as largou no cesto de lixo. Saiu primeiro e foi seguido de perto. Assim que voltou para o corredor foi envolvido pelo som alto e parou de andar sendo imitado. Era impossível conversar e tentar esclarecer aquilo dentro da boate.

— Podemos conversar em outro lugar?

— Tudo bem — a resposta veio despreocupada. Deixou Shino em alerta.

— Tem algum contato que eu possa avisar? Você é maior de idade?

— Contato?

— Sua mãe? Seu pai? Algum parente…?

— Ah — a expressão do garoto foi impagável — Minha mãe vai matar eu. Sai de casa pra conhecer mundo humano rapidinho, é a única coisa boa de nascer Ômega. Só Ômega consegue transformar cauda em corpo humano. Eu seguiu um grupo na praia e foi indo, foi indo, foi indo… agora eu to aqui sem saber voltar. Cheiros são confusos demais. Não esperava isso. Eu quero comer, sabe? Aqui não tem comida, só bebida. Mais o homem não me deu. Eu tentou beber água ali dentro. Deu nada certo. Só encrencas.

Shino quase riu. Tentou imaginar a cara do bartenter quando o “adolescente” chegou pedindo bebida. Era uma sorte não ter sido expulso! Isso o fez pensar em um detalhe:

— Sou Aburame Shino — apontou para si mesmo.

— Kiba — o garoto entendeu fácil — Eu sou do Clã Inuzuka, nômades do Oeste.

— Isso não é uma brincadeira, é? Aquilo no banheiro…? Você é ator?

Kiba inclinou a cabeça de leve para o lado, um tanto confuso:

— Brincadeira? Ator? Não. Eu não tava de brincadeira. Eu não sou ator. Eu sou tritão. O susto que eu levou quando espirrou água foi grande pra caralho — riu — “Caralho”, as palavras de vocês são engraçadas!! Eu só tive tempo de arrastar pelo chão e entrar naquele… negócio… antes que alguém viu minha cauda. Vocês descobrindo a gente é péssimo caralho. Eu luto! Mas contra tantos… talvez eu perco.

Shino observou a face alheia por alguns segundos. Uma música da moda soava, sucesso mundial conhecido. Falava algo sobre ser uma boa noite. Uma boa, boa noite.

Pegou o celular no bolso de trás da calça e discou para Sasuke.

— Está tudo bem? Surgiu um assunto urgente, vou precisar sair. Quer vir embora comigo? (...) Tem certeza? (...) Entendo. Mande uma mensagem quando chegar em sua casa.

Fez a breve troca de palavras sendo atentamente observado por Kiba. O garoto chegou a inclinar-se de leve para frente, farejando o ar. Os olhos encaravam o celular com curiosidade o objeto esquisito que todo humano parecia ter.

Shino encerrou a ligação e guardou o telefone.

— Vou te levar para comer e você me explica essa história — sabia que sair com um garoto a tiracolo de madrugada era um risco e tanto. Deveria levá-lo até um posto da polícia deixar o resto por conta dos oficiais. Mas não podia fingir que não viu tudo o que viu, o aroma de maresia, o jeito esquisito de Kiba falar, o medo muito real quando abriu a porta do reservado e o descobriu… pequenos detalhes que remetiam a mais pura insanidade.

Contudo, se existia a mínima chance de a bizarra história ser verdade… então todos os riscos valiam a pena!

**_That tonight's gonna be_ **


	3. ... a Good Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabou aqui!
> 
> O desafio tem limites. Mas eu gostei do tema. Talvez arrisque uma longfic! Deixei um gancho pra isso...
> 
> Boa leitura! E perdoe os erros: não foi betada!

Assim que saíram da boate ganharam o ar frio da noite. Em frente ao local ainda havia uma fila de pessoas que queria entrar, a animação era alta. Dali foram direto para onde estava estacionado o carro de Shino, uma rua lateral praticamente deserta àquela hora.

— Eu veio num desses — Kiba gesticulo amplo, indicando algo grande — Num desses mais maior. Muitos vocês dentro.

— Um ônibus? — Shino indagou abrindo a porta.

— Acho que sim. Ônibus.

Com o garoto bem acomodado, Shino foi sentar-se ao volante e dar a partida. Não podia acreditar na insanidade do que estava vivendo. Até pensar em "tritão" lhe dava uma sensação engraçada.

Olhou de canto para o desconhecido, que admirava a rua silenciosa na madrugada de sexta-feira. Não demonstrava um pingo de medo ou preocupação por estar viajando com um adulto a que nunca viu na vida antes.

— Você não pode ter confiança assim — teve que fazer o alerta — Não deve entrar no carro de pessoas, nem todas são boas.

Kiba virou-se para ele e sorriu.

— Eu sabe disso. Você tem cheiro gentil, não me preocupa. E eu sou muito forte.

Para provar o que dizia pegou uma das moedas que Shino deixava no porta-moedas, segurou com cuidado entre o indicador e o polegar, que forçou um pouquinho, dobrando o metal praticamente sem esforço. Jogou a moeda torta de volta onde estava.

Shino balançou a cabeça. O que viu era algo que só com a força humana não aconteceria.

Nunca acreditou em fábulas. Mas era inteligente, racional e pouco dado a dramas. Tinha fatos sobrenaturais envolvendo Kiba, e contra fatos não há argumentos.

Deu algumas voltas em silêncio até encontrar um restaurante aberto aquela hora. Teve medo de não ter sucesso e precisar recorrer à uma konbini. Por sorte lembrou-se que ali perto havia um distrito industrial com fábricas que trabalhavam vinte e quatro horas. E foi justamente onde encontrou um restaurante.

— Que cheiro bom! — Kiba farejou o ar ao mesmo tempo em que passava as costas da mão pelo queixo, para limpar um fiozinho de saliva que escorreu. Estava faminto.

— Sente-se ali. Vou pedir alguma coisa — Shino orientou tão logo entraram no local vazio de clientes.

— Quero carne! — o outro exigiu enquanto se acomodava.

Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas e não retrucou. Estava pagando o jantar de uma sereia. Tal criatura exigir carne era até… Aceitável.

Em pouco tempo ia ter com Kiba, acomodando se na cadeira a frente dele.

— Então você é um tritão. E veio pra cá de ônibus…?

— Cadê a carne? — Kiba deixou claro quais eram as prioridades.

— Eles vão preparar. Logo estará pronto.

— Ah — soou meio decepcionado — Sim. Eu montou plano por estações. Quando conseguiu tudo: roupas e esquema eu veio investigar a terra. Seguiu o grupo na praia, eu sou o rei do disfarce! Daí desceu de ônibus e seguiu grupo de novo e assim eu foi parar lá.

História fantástica. Mas não tanto quanto o fato de ser contada por uma sereia.

— Faz tempo que você está perdido na terra?

O garoto levou dedo até o queixo e bateu de leve algumas vezes, pensativo.

— Uns três sóis. Muita coisa pra ver, tudo divertido! Mais eu quero voltar pra casa porque mamãe vai matar eu…

Três sóis. Pela lógica Shino deduziu que devia significar "três dias".

— Você saiu sem permissão?

— Saiu! Meu Clã mora nos abismos, junto com os grandes Reis. A gente migrou por causa dos humanos, mais já migrava normal todo inverno. Não pode sair do território, por causa de outros clãs e predadores. Nômades sai pra água quente seguindo o verão, na agua fria o corpo fica sem energia.

Nesse momento um funcionário veio trazer a refeição. Shino pediu um combo de arroz, gyoza de carne e ensopado. Uma combinação tão bonita e de cheiro tão agradável que fez os olhos selvagens brilharem.

O funcionário afastou-se com uma breve reverência, que Kiba nem viu. O garoto já atacava os gyoza, agarrando dois com a mão e levando a boca para mastigar com fúria. A outra mão encheu-se com o arroz branco e seguiu o mesmo caminho. Sequer dispensou um olhar ao par de hashi descartável.

Shino observou, um tanto chocado. Então lembrou que o outro estava a um tempo sem comer. Além do fato de não ser exatamente… humano.

— Bom — Kiba falou de boca cheia — Muito bom. Que fome!

Isso amoleceu de vez o coração de Shino, afastando qualquer julgamento.

— Seu Clã come o que? — perguntou curioso em saber mais.

— Peixe. Tritão come muito peixe e frutos do mar. E hu… hu… hum — um vermelhão subiu pelo pescoço de Kiba, a medida em que ele corava sem graça. Mostrando que ao menos o sangue tinha em comum com outras espécies.

Enfiou mais dois gyoza na boca e mastigou devagar dessa vez, ganhando tempo.

Shino não precisava ser um gênio para deduzir o óbvio na frase que o outro não concluiu.

— Vocês também se alimentam de humanos…

Kiba desviou os olhos, evitando contato visual.

— Ah, sim. Sim. Mais faz muito tempo que eu não mato vocês. Carne humana nem é tão boa assim, sabe? — mal disse isso e passou a língua pelos lábios, depois moveu a garganta, de um jeito que se fazia ao engolir saliva por ter "água na boca" diante de um prato saboroso — Quero mais disso!

Shino o viu apontar para a gyoza. Sentiu um arrepio incômodo não muito másculo.

— Claro — concordou depressa com a exigência.

—--

O jantar foi um sucesso. Kiba comeu duas porções de gyoza, duas de arroz branco e três do ensopado de carne. Esse último o conquistou por completo. O sabor da carne tenra foi devidamente degustada e apreciada.

— Leva eu pra casa agora? — Kiba indagou ao voltarem para o carro.

Shino respirou fundo. Precisaria dirigir por toda a madrugada para chegar a cidade costeira mais próxima.

— Tem algum ponto específico ou pode ser qualquer praia?

— Qualquer praia. Eu tem um ótimo senso de direção e volta pra casa fácil.

Shino concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Ligou o carro e se pôs a caminho.

— Você fala nosso idioma muito bem — apesar das frases com erros de conjugações verbais e outros pequenos desajustes, era compreensível.

— Caralho, Shino. Eu disse: eu preparou o disfarce. Estudou muito, observou. Tomou cuidado, claro. Pra não ser descoberto. Vocês mudam muito o idioma. Eu aprendeu falar, aí vocês mudam. Cem primaveras e eu ainda não aprendi tudo!

Shino quase deixou o carro morrer.

— Cem primaveras estudando? — repetiu incrédulo.

Aquilo era equivalente a cem anos.

— Eu devia ter começado muito antes. Mais eu demorou um pouco. Quando humanos caçaram Leviathan eu desanimou. Mataram um grande Rei tão gentil… vocês são perigosos. Daí eu deixou pra lá. Mais depois curiosidade voltou.

Leviathan.

Shino virou-se para o garoto sentado ao seu lado no carro popular. As lendas sobre esse monstro marinho se tornaram populares na idade média. Eram citados no livro dos católicos também, cerca de mais de dois mil anos atrás. Porém foi por volta do século XVI que os marinheiros alardearam grandes caçadas.

Kiba não podia ser assim tão velho.

Podia?

— Quantas primaveras você tem?

— Como assim? — Kiba não entendeu — Primaveras são da natureza. Ninguém pode ter.

— Eu perguntei para saber quando você nasceu.

— Eu nasceu quando eu nasceu, caralho. Não lembro do dia… Daí eu cresceu. Tritão nasce filhotinho.

Shino quase sorriu. Quase.

Era impossível esperar que pudesse conversar e compreender todos os aspectos sobrenaturais daquela situação. Só de estar acontecendo já era um milagre. Uma impossibilidade tornando-se realidade.

—--

Por toda a viagem Kiba contou sobre a família. Foi tão empolgado que Shino conseguiu fazer uma boa imagem de Tsume e Hana do Clã Inuzuka.

Também tentou contar sobre a viagem no ônibus, quando se infiltrou como um espião e passou despercebido por dois grupos de turistas! Nem os olhos atípicos ou as marcas chamaram a atenção. Talvez por ser padrão que a atual juventude... não tivesse padrões!

Recontou o susto na boate, quando a torneira "disparou". E como, apesar do susto por ser descoberto por Shino e do medo inicial, a calma do homem o alcançou. E o cheiro gentil que ele exalava sequer diminuiu, deixando Kiba mais confiante para interagir.

Contava suas corajosas investidas para descobrir os grandes Reis quando calou-se, subitamente em alerta.

— Minha casa! Chegamos!! — o tom eufórico tocou Shino. Ele sentia os ombros doerem, pela longa viagem sem pausas.

Antes que dissesse qualquer coisa a estrada fez uma curva fechada. Quando o carro a contornou, saiu numa rodovia que beirava o mar. O cenário se descortinou em uma bela praia, cujo mar se estendia rumo ao horizonte.

Rumo ao infinito.

—--

Shino encontrou um lugar para estacionar num ponto onde terminava o acostamento.

O sol ainda não havia raiado. Não havia ninguém na praia aquele horário. Além de ser um trecho de rodovia longe da cidade mais próxima.

Kiba mal podia se conter de ansiedade. Quando pisaram na areia branquinha rendeu-se e gargalhou.

— Obrigado, Shino! Eu sou muito grato! Adeus! — agradeceu com um sorriso enorme. Então virou as costas e chegou a dar alguns passos a frente, quando a voz do outro o parou.

— Espere!

Shino continuava parado na divisão entre o acostamento e a areia da praia. Era o momento decisivo daquela louca aventura noturna. Ou descobriria que Kiba era só mais um jovem brincando e o fazendo de tolo. Ou confirmaria todos os acontecimentos de conto de fadas.

Sentiu um aperto no peito.

No caso da segunda opção… Não queria simplesmente dizer adeus e abrir mão do impossível trazido pelo destino. “Fique! Isso é a coisa mais incrível que aconteceu na minha vida…”

— O que foi? — Kiba o encarou outra vez, sem saber porque foi chamado.

Shino pensou rápido. Precisava de uma desculpa.

Qualquer coisa.

— É verdade que vocês cantam para encantar?

O sorriso esmaecido voltou aos lábios de Kiba. Ver aquelas presinhas afiadas acalentou o coração de Shino.

— Sim! Quer ouvir?

— Quero. Por favor.

Então Kiba cantou.

Algo sobrenatural. Quando a voz soou, foi direto na mente de Shino, não veio em palavras, apenas a melodia cantarolada. Foi tão envolvente que o fez fechar os olhos.

E ele viajou no tempo. Ele voltou ao passado, àquele ponto em que a humanidade era protegida pela inocência do "não saber". Quando a ignorância era a maior rival do progresso e a magia era companhia constante, antes que a ciência viesse clarear com conhecimento, iluminando e exorcizando deuses, criaturas místicas, reinos secretos encobertos pelas sombras.

Shino sentiu estar lá quando os primeiros desbravadores se lançaram ao mar com nada além de coragem e disposição, sem saber se o mar teria um fim e o que encontrariam ao alcançar esse fim.

Sentiu a emoção das descobertas, passo a passo com o medo de monstros e predadores a espreita nas águas profundas. Também sentiu vitória, júbilo, satisfação.

Teve aquela sensação primordial de seus ancestrais quando o mar foi conquistado. E o mundo deixou de ser tão grande. A ingenuidade da raça humana que arrisca os primeiros passos atrevidos visando conquistar o mundo ainda indomado.

Era algo forte, conquanto entristecesse…

Shino abriu os olhos e fitou o infinito céu rasgado pelos raios do nascente. Em um estado de relaxamento e contentamento sem igual, além da confusão mental, se percebeu deitado na areia. A cabeça repousava sobre o colo de Kiba, que acariciava seus cabelos.

— Perdão — Kiba falou com sincera humildade que não combinava com ele — Eu usa canção pra predar humanos. Quase que eu não parou a tempo. Você ajudou eu e eu machucou você.

Shino abriu os lábios e ofegou de leve.

Machucar? Machucar?!

O humano estava tão impactado pela experiência indescritível que "machucar" era um dos verbos que jamais usaria para descrever como se sentia.

Sem poder se controlar ergueu o braço e segurou Kiba pela nuca. Então o puxou para os lábios se tocarem. Foi um toque casto, mas que fez seu coração disparar. Durou menos de cinco segundos, ao abrir os olhos se deparou com íris selvagens e curiosas, fixas em sua face.

— Que isso? Porque fez isso?

Shino sentou-se ganhando tempo. Agiu por instinto. Não sabia explicar.

— Humanos beijam pessoas especiais — não restava dúvidas em sua mente. Nada que conhecia era comparado à canção que o encantou.

— Tudo bem, eu sou muito especial. Agora adeus mesmo. Obrigado pela carne e por me trazer pra casa — despediu-se a segunda vez e inclinou na direção de Shino, farejando o ar ao redor dele — Eu decorou o seu cheiro. Pode visitar você qualquer dia desses!

— Adeus — cedeu por fim. A criatura era incrível. O premiou com um momento mágico e único na vida, porém pertencia à natureza. À ela deveria voltar.

Kiba ficou de pé com um último sorriso. Passou a caminhar em direção ao mar. Primeiro libertou se dos sapatos, que ficaram esquecidos na areia.

Depois foi o casaco de Shino que abandonou-lhe o corpo.

Ele correu nu, sem pudores, depressa e sem olhar para trás. O salto foi lindo. Tomou impulso e lançou o corpo no ar antes que as ondas o tocassem. Mergulhou no mar sendo engolido pelas águas calmas.

Shino assistiu em silêncio, a garganta apertada e o coração batendo pesado no peito. Viu a cauda magnifica se elevar um pouco acima da superfície, longe demais para que notasse o degrade em verde. Ela baixou rapidamente, como se para aplicar impulso ao nado, sumindo nas águas do mar.

Shino esperou sem saber a quê.

Até que foi recompensado. Viu uma silhueta escurecida, meio difícil de se enxergar pois os raios do sol nascente a envolviam. Teve a impressão de ver um braço se erguer e acenar, longe demais para ter certeza.

Apesar disso acenou de volta, triste quando o garoto afundou a segunda vez. E não emergiu mais.

Shino continuou sentado, assistindo ao sol nascer de vez, encerrando aquela aventura completamente impossível que passou.

Devia acompanhar o amigo por segurança e acabou entregando uma sereia ao mar. 

Noite louca.

Conversou com um predador da espécie humana, bom em dar ordens. Ótimo em encantar.

Noite divertida.

Descobriu que contos de fada tem seu fundo de verdade em um mundo místico que os humanos já não acreditam existir, povoado com criaturas incríveis. Mundo do qual Shino entreviu uma tênue brechinha. E desejou vivenciar mais!

Que noite!

_****_ ****

**_I gotta feelin'  
That tonight's gonna be  
a good good night_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Edit: essa arte, do Kiba versão tritão, eu encomendei da Petit Arametti (facebook: @spadechamps1). Ficou linda demais ♥ aproveitem!!


End file.
